


Peter Parker Meets the Avengers (Or He Thought He Did)

by notdeadyet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff everywhere, Gen, Poor Peter, and tony probably had it coming let's be real, bruce is so done, clint and nat are little shits it's so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notdeadyet/pseuds/notdeadyet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker's first day as an Avenger is pretty exciting, to say the least, mostly because of our two favourite assassins</p><p>-</p><p>Peter opened him mouth again but snapped it shut almost immediately. Above him he could hear movement – it was quiet, but definitely there. Tony groaned and Bruce sighed.<br/>“What-”<br/>“Just ignore it.” Tony said, absently waving an arm, “He’ll go away eventually.”<br/>“Probably.” Bruce added.<br/>“Maybe.” Tony amended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter Parker Meets the Avengers (Or He Thought He Did)

“Is this what you guys do all day?” Peter asked Bruce and Tony as he wandered around the lab, letting out an occasional low whistle.  
Bruce shrugged. “Mostly. It’s pretty good.”  
“Have you met the rest of the team?” Tony asked him as Peter admired at the table covered in chemical bottles.  
“Yeah, I saw Cap and Falcon when Fury brought me in.” Bruce and Tony looked at each other. “What?”  
“So he hasn’t met…”  
“I guess not.”  
“She got back last night, right?”  
“Yeah. Bird Brain wasn’t on the roof this morning.” Tony said, which seemed to explain enough to Bruce. Peter was confused.  
“Am I missing something?” He asked, looking from scientist to scientist, “Who’s ‘Bird Brain’?” The older Avengers stared at him.  
“I guess they aren’t as public as we are.” Bruce mused.  
“Definitely not as flashy. But Birdie got a discount at Starbucks yesterday.” Tony said with an eye roll.  
Peter did a head count. There was Iron Man, the Hulk, Captain America, Falcon, Thor was gone, but who the hell were Tony and Bruce talking about?  
Peter opened him mouth again but snapped it shut almost immediately. Above him he could hear movement – it was quiet, but definitely there. Tony groaned and Bruce sighed.  
“What-”  
“Just ignore it.” Tony said, absently waving an arm, “He’ll go away eventually.”  
“Probably.” Bruce added.  
“Maybe.” Tony amended. “Hey, kid, see what you make of these.” Peter meant to inquire further, but Tony was holding something up to him, and he was eager to get going in the lab.  
Bruce let out a relieved breath when he heard the sound in the vents grow quieter as it moved away from above the lab.  
-  
It was a few hours before Peter finally grabbed a Coke from the mini-fridge.  
“This was totally worth Fury’s three am wake up call.” Peter sighed as Tony rolled his eyes.  
“Being an Avenger isn’t all fun and games-” Bruce stopped short. All three of them heard the movement from the vents now.  
“You got rats or something?” Peter asked, knowing the answer would be no.  
“It’s not rats, it’s-” The door to the lab creaked open slowly and Bruce put his head in his hand, looking like he was trying to remain calm. Tony leaned back against the table and took a sip of his drink. Peter almost couldn’t hear the silent footfalls from across the room.  
“What-” Suddenly, three successive bullets shot from somewhere across the room and hit the vent above them. There was a grunt, followed quickly by a quiet “Fuck.”  
Tony pointed to the vent. “What the hell, Spidey! I just repaired that last week!”  
“Hey, I didn’t do anything!” Peter said indignantly.  
Tony waved his hand. “Not you Spidey, Romanoff Spidey.” Tony unhelpfully explained. Suddenly, a shadow flew over them and a red-head woman in sweat pants and a t-shirt was grabbing the side of the vent above them and using her body weight to open it. Peter noticed a gun in her hand and another, bigger, hanging from her waist. Tony groaned.  
The vent opened and she landed lightly on the table in front of them, tense and staring at the vent.  
“Who-” The woman put a finger to her lips, and, from the expression on her face, Peter knew listening to her would be the best option. Tony and Bruce both looked exasperated, which didn’t seem to fit the scenario properly.  
Suddenly, a man dressed in cupid pyjama pants and lacking a shirt shot out of the vents and aimed some sort of weapon the red-head. Before he had a chance to fire, however, the lady had the gun previously tied to her waist in her hands and was firing mercilessly at the man.  
“That fucking better not be permanent, Romanoff!” Tony shouted as the woman – Romanoff, Spidey, whichever – blasted colourful paintballs at the man, who finally started to retaliate with a deadly accurate paintball slingshot. “Barton, I swear, if you knock over my lab table again-” Tony was interrupted by a red paintball hitting him right between his eyebrows. “BARTON! That’s it, JARVIS, do something! Get-” Another paintball hit him, “Them,” a few more, “Out of here!” Now the red-head and shirtless dude were firing at Tony.  
“I’m sorry, sir, but I’m not sure that is possible. Agent Romanoff temporarily dismantled my defense system for this room.” JARVIS’s voice rang out from somewhere in the room. Peter looked at Bruce.  
“What the fuck is going on?”  
“A couple bored master assassins ganging up on Iron Man.” Bruce said as though that cleared everything up. It wasn’t long until the last of the paintballs hit Tony and the master assassins, Bruce had called them, were casually sitting, paint splattered, on the lab table.  
“Not bad, Barton.”  
“And yourself, Romanoff.” The woman grinned and slammed her last paintball on the man’s head.  
“I win, by the way.” She said triumphantly and the man poked her cheek, leaving a spot of purple paint.  
“Whatever, Nat.”  
“You two better clean this up.” Tony threatened, pointing between the two of them. Romanoff raised an eyebrow and Barton snickered. Tony’s finger faltered.  
“I’m good, actually.” Romanoff said with a yawn. “Could do with a snack, though.”  
“Mm, me too. And maybe some sex.” Barton agreed easily. Bruce sighed again – he seemed to do that a lot when these two were around, Peter noticed.  
“You have to explain this to Pepper.” Tony deadpanned, looking at the pair. The red-head smirked.  
“Nah.” She hopped lightly off the table. “Hey Bruce, Peter,” She greeted with a wave.  
“How do you know my name?” Peter asked, feeling lost.  
“Who do you think has been scoping you out for the past month?” Barton said with a grin. “Clint Barton, this is my partner, Natasha Romanoff,” he held out a hand for Peter to shake. “Strike Team Delta, master assassins, SHIELDs best spies, heroes of the Avengers, and I claimed the third shelf in the fridge.”  
“Don’t touch the pizza.” Natasha warned.  
“Um, okay.” Peter replied, unsure of what to say.  
“See you at movie night tonight!”  
The three of them watched them go, the spies bickering about who has to make the sandwiches. Tony stared at the door, still fuming.  
“Now you’ve met everyone.” Bruce told Peter. “Welcome to the Avengers Initiative.”  
Peter grinned.


End file.
